


Mistletoes and a present from an Archangel

by Elija



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Single Chapter, its cheesy and bad i havent written in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elija/pseuds/Elija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a sappy romantic and Sam is happily playing along. Also you get a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoes and a present from an Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I haven't written anything in years, so have mercy on me! I just wanna get back into writing, so excuse my bad start.

„Hey Samsquatch.“

Sam turned around when he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
Gabriel was standing there, grinning like a little kid with his hands behind his back.  
Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

„What are you up to again, Gabriel?“

he asked with an amused smirk on his lips.

The Archangel faked an offened look and grasped his chest in an overdramatic gesture.

„Don't you trust me, Samshine? And here I was thinking you actually like me.“

Sam let out a breath and rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he had to smile a little nonetheless.  
He offered Gabe his hand and shook his head, smiling at the smaller man.

„C'mere you idiot.“, he said with a light chuckle.

The Angel grinned even wider and took the offered hand, still keeping one of his hands behind his back.  
He leaned up to plant a kiss on Sam's lips, wrapping his arm around the Hunter's hips and leaning against him.

Sam leaned away a bit to look at the Angel and smiled warmly at him.  
Resting his cheek on Gabriel's head, he placed his hands on the others' waist.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet scent of hot chocolate surrounding his boyfriend, pressing a kiss on Gabriel's hair.  
They stood there for a moment, just being content with holding each other and feeling the warmth of each others bodies.

„Hey, Samshine?“

Gabriel murmured from below, his forehead rested against Sams Shoulder.

„Hm?“

The Angel raised his head to look at the hunter affectionately.  
Then his view shifted to something above them, and back to Sam with a mischievous glint in his golden eyes.

„M' afraid you have to kiss me more“,

he said with a chuckle. Sam looked up and saw what had caught Gabriels attention.

A mistletoe.

It was flying a few inches above their heads, being held in the air by Gabriels Angel Powers.

He laughed and looked back at the Angel with a warm smile on his face.  
Gabriel giggled, a sound that made Sams heart flutter, his eyes lighting up with joy.

The hunter brought his hand up, gently grabbing Gabriel's jaw and kissed him.  
Gabriel kissed him back passionately, carefully nibbling at Sam's lower lip and pressing small kisses to the corners of his mouth, on his cheeks.

He could feel Sam smiling into the kiss and hummed quietly.

When their lips parted again, Gabriel took a step back, ignoring Sams little pout at the loss of contact.

Instead, he finally revealed what he had been holding behind his back.

  
He smiled shyly at the taller man and handed him the object.  
Sam took it from him and gasped in surprise.

He was holding a necklace, a leather band with a small glass tube attached to it.  
Inside the tube he could see the golden glimmer of a feather.

One of Gabriels feathers.

„Is that-“

„Yep.“

The Angel shrugged his shoulders, nervously biting his lip.

„Gabe, that is..“

Sam looked at him in awe. He knew what a gift like that meant for Angels.  
It was basically the equivalent to a ring.

It was a promise.

A promise to stay with him.

Gabriel cleared his throat and looked into the Hunters eyes.

„To pick up human standards:Sam Winchester, will you marry me?“

he asked. Just a second later he felt Sam's arms wrap around him, the hunter almost threw himself at the Angel.

„Yes! Oh god, yes I want to!“

He heard Sam laughing, the pure happiness of it made his grace thrum gently.

He smiled and hugged his husband tightly, wings wrapping around both of them.


End file.
